


Starting Anew

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Crossbones Loves....? [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Brock leaves behind one love to go to another
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Crossbones Loves....? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Starting Anew

One Brock left Winter behind, he made the call that he had been putting off since they had last spoke shortly after the fall of Hydra/Shield. For Winter had found him and Brock had chosen him. Chosen to be with him instead of diapering to safety. Brock had not regretted it at the time as he loved Winter but now he wished that he had disappeared into Wakanda and left Winter behind. It would have saved him the pain that he was feeling over not being enough, over never being enough for anyone. Winter wanted something that he barely had memory of so Brock had left him as he had enough respect for himself not to stay where he was not wanted and... He loved Winter enough to want the best for him.

Just as he wanted the best for him and Brock was now realizing that was not Winter but the man he was now calling and who would hopefully forgive him for leaving him. 

"T'Challa."

There was a startled almost sob like noise before T'Challa spoke." Brock." Brock winced at the hitch in his voice.

"Is... the offer still standing?" There was silence and Brock grimaced. Of course, it was off. He had chosen someone else and turned his back on the man that was willing to overlook him working for an organization most regarded as evil." Never mind. Sorry I called." Brock moved to hang up when he heard shouting.

"No. NO. Brock.'

"I'm here."

"You always welcome at my side, my warrior. I was merely alerting Okoye to retrieve you. I am sorry I worried you about your welcome at my side."

"I would understand if I wasn't..If you could not forgive what I did to you."

"I understand why you did what you did. And as I said then, there will never come a time when you cannot return to my side. For you are my Thy'la and you will always have a place at my side, always belong at my side. No Wakandan would turn away their Thy'la for any reason. You are my complete soul and it is time you return to my side."

An hour later Brock was flying to Wakanda. Brock couldn't quite believe his life sometimes. He was leaving the greatest assain on Earth to go to the Prince of the most advanced country on Earth. To whom he was in essence the soulmate of according to his culture. T'Challa had called him Thy'la since the moment they had met five years ago and had explained that Thy'la meant the one that completed their soul. For in Wakandan culture everyone was born with only half their soul and their Thy'la had the other half. The moment they met their Thy'la they instantly knew they were it just by being in their presence and considering that T'Challa and him had not spoken even one word Brock could believe that to a certain extent. The fact that Brock felt something for him helped as well when before he had only ever felt anything for Winter. In his entire life Brock had only ever felt anything for Winter and had remained loyal to him for fifteen years despite the fact that half the time Winter was frozen or barely remembered him.

The moment that Brock saw T'Challa again it was like all that was empty inside him was filled in. It was moments like that, that made Brock take T'Challa's whole Thy'la thing seriously as Winter had never made him feel whole. T'Challa moved to his side the moment that Brock was off the plane and pressed their foreheads together. Uncaring that Brock was covered in scars and hideous now. He treated them like they were not even there, as if Brock had not changed since they last saw each other almost two years ago.

"My Thy'la." T'Challa breathed into his ear and Brock relaxed into his arms and let himself ago. T'Challa guided him to their chambers and Brock allowed himself to be arranged on the bed where they just laid together in each others arms. Brock normally didn't tolerate this kind of cuddling mushy bullshit and stuff but Brock was just tired of it all and so let it as they talked.

Brock looked away." Our time together was the happiest and most content time of my life.. I shouldn't have forgotten that."

"You do not have to answer but if you willing to tell me, what has happened to send you back to my side?"

Brock thought about not answering or just lying as he did not want to hurt T'Challa or be cast out of Wakanda but found he could not. " When Winter found me after I escaped from the hospital I thought here was my.. our chance. We had been 'together' for almost twenty years but it was always fleeting moments.. He'd be frozen for months and... Our time together was away sparing thanks to Hydra and.... I thought that now we were free. For years I had thought of grabbing him and running but you don't leave Hydra...and they would never have stopped looking for him... They would have found us...they would have made him kill me and it would have destroyed him..SO I stayed but then Insight was in flames...as was I ... but we were free. I thought that nothing could separate us again and... I was happy...I should have known.... Winter started to remember more and more as time passed since the last wipe...at first it was mostly me....but then he stared remembering being Barnes and...being with Rogers...and with each new memory Winter began to disappear more and more ever day... Till one day I just called him Winter as I moved in to kiss him, and he sent me flying." T'Challa stiffened but Brock ignored him. He had to get this out, the moment when everything had fallen apart, and he had known his dreams were over. That he had truly lost Winter and not gotten him as he had thought. "He screamed at me that Winter was not his name, that he was Bucky and.. We both started screaming at each other and... He said that Rogers was something that he needed and... I said some not helpful things....But I knew that I was not what he needed anymore, I was just holding him back from regaining what Hydra had stripped from him and it was hurting him... He was not Winter. So I packed up the things I wanted to take with me that night and hid the bag then I.." Brock stopped himself from saying made love as that was not something T'Challa needed to hear, and he had no desire to hurt him. That night Brock had truly made love to Winter, needing him to have one good memory of him as he said goodbye. It had been gentle and loving though Brock had been careful not to make it obvious what he was doing even as he refused to call him anything. For he was not Winter anymore, but he would never be Bucky to him either." the next morning while he was getting food I grabbed the bag and walked out. I sent a message to Rogers telling him where he was and then I got out of the city. I called you a day later...I didn't really expect you to take me back. I'd left you for someone else, and I was not. "Fingers over his mouth stopped.

"I will always bring you to my side, my own. And if we are being honest, he was there before me. No matter how I hate that fact. You left him for me years ago. You merely returned to him for a brief time. He was the first person you ever loved and I will never contest or protest your love for him. You are not like me, you are not a born Wakandan. Thy'la does not truly mean anything to you and I do not expect you to live by it. I will never even force you to remain at my side no matter how much I want to. You are always free to leave and are always free to come back. There will never come a day were that is not true. I do not care that you overwinter, I do not care that you were Hydra, I do not care about any of it. All that matters to me is that you are safe."

Looking at him Brock knew that he was speaking the truth and slowly he started to relax for the first time since he had left Winter behind. He was with T'Challa and he loved him dearly. This time they would begin with a fresh start and no more secrets or other loves. T'Challa would have all of Brock.


End file.
